tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Parental Advisory
Parental Advisory is the season 3 debut episode of Red Life. Plot Miss Corbis has created a parenting project for the class, where pairs of students would have to take care of toy kittens for the week. Trina is paired with Emory, a girl she has never met before. Upon finding her, she is disgusted by her appearance, but she attempts to cope with it for the sake of passing the assignment. The two go to Emory's house, and Trina (who's desperation immediately forms) begins taking down Emory's posters and making the room appropriate for the toy kitten. Not wanting to take part in the assignment, Emory decides to leave the kitten with Trina, but after a day, she is shocked to find that Trina has been taking caffeine pills, which nearly causes her to break the kitten. Back at Emory's house, she attempts to convince Trina that she's taking the project too far, but not listing to her, Trina plugs in a night-light for the kitten, which causes the house's power to overheat and start a fire. Trina collapses after she goes into the burning building to save the kitten, and Emory leaves a note, telling her that she took the kitten for herself. Fearing that Emory would cause them both to fail the project, Trina goes to look for her, and eventually does so. Trina scolds Emory for stealing the kitten, and she apologizes for doing so, but scolds Trina for her overly-paranoid actions. The two reach a compromise but are shocked to find that their kitten has been stolen. They go to look for it and they are approached by Mina, Cooper, Dennis, Dwight, Allison and Colleen, who tell them that their kittens have been stolen as well. The gang teams up to search for the kittens and after a while, they learn that Chlomay has stolen them. She did it because Miss Corbis failed her after she was unable to find a partner for the project, so she wanted the students to fail as well. She then claims that she hid the kittens, but she reveals their location after Allison and Trina hold her over a balcony. The gang finds the kittens in an abandoned building, and are assaulted by a group of homeless people living inside, but they overpower the homeless people. After the week, The gang discovers that none of them have passed the project due to the radars on the toy cats not going high enough. Disappointed, Miss Corbis discredits the assignment, much to the students' relief. Emory and Trina part ways, but Trina returns to her, asking her if she wants to eat lunch on the roof along with her friends. Emory agrees to this and she, Trina and her friends head to the roof. Trivia * First episode where Emory plays a major role. * Only episode to not feature Corey or his friends. * References to shows that also centered on parenting projects were made early on in the episode. * Most of the scenes in the episode parody those in the 2005 film Madagascar. * Trina's room seems to have been altered as of this episode. It's wider, has more posters, a desktop computer is present and we see that she has a walk-in closet and her own bathroom. * Skeptic by Chevelle is playing in Emory's room when Trina enters it for the first time. * The lead singer from Emory's favorite band Oviation appears to resemble Serj Tankian (System of a Down), Matt Holt (Nothingface) and Chad Grey (Mudvayne) * A reference is made to the episode Clowning, where Trina mulls over how she's suffering again from a prescription drug. Fourth Wall Breaks * When complaining about how she didn't take the cat before she was rendered unconscious, she brings up she should've ran off with the kitten four scenes ago. * Trina talks to the viewer, telling them to keep quiet about her using caffeine pills. Category:Red Life Episodes